Miedo
by Chia S.R
Summary: Había cosas que le daban miedo a Shikamaru, aunque no lo dijera. Y esta era una de ellas. Perderla era algo que no aceptaba por nada del mundo. Hasta el punto de dejar de ser el genial genio de la hoja.


**Tít**ulo Miedo

**Pareja** ShikaTema

**Estado** Completo.

**Resumen:** Había cosas que le daban miedo a Shikamaru, aunque no lo dijera. Y esta era una de ellas. Perderla era algo que no aceptaba por nada del mundo. Hasta el punto de dejar de ser el genial genio de la hoja.

**Disclaimer** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Cualquier cercanía a otra historia es pura casualildad.

**Advertencias **Ooc (creo)

**Notas** Como en todos mis fics, más información en mi face.

* * *

><p>El aviso llegó al despacho justo cuando tomaban un pequeño descanso. Naruto roncaba en la silla, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la baba resbalando por la comisura de su labio inferior. Shikamaru pensó que no sería nada grave y que podría dejarle descansar un poco más.<p>

Abrió el pequeño pergamino a la vez que el rubio emitía un ruidoso y seco gruñido. Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Si el Hokage, quien llevaba apenas ejerciendo su trabajo unas cuantas semanas, ya se encontraba así de cansado, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería en el futuro. Iba a ser realmente problemático. Por suerte, pensaba que Naruto se lo merecía. Había estado toda la noche trabajando. Horas después de que amaneciera él llegó con más trabajo y mientras el Uzumaki protestaba a diestro y siniestro, él simplemente le miraba en advertencia.

Él no era Shizune. Quería terminar el trabajo pronto para regresar a su casa, donde su mujer, aunque también problemática, solía esperarle. _Solía_, porque ese día ella se encontraba de misión. Entre la villa de la Arena y la villa de la Hoja. Temari, pese a haber contraído nupcias con él, continuaba siendo la mediación entre ambas villas, algo que sinceramente, a él le empezaba a preocupar.

A medida que pasaban días desde su enlace, Shikamaru se volvió más consciente de que la quería más a su vista que fuera de ella. Quizás porque era problemático luego tener que buscarla o, por como Kiba disfrutaba decir, porque la necesitaba como hombre. Si Temari descubriera que él pensaba de ese modo, le pondría los puntos sobre las íes bien deprisa y de forma ecuánime, sin aceptar un simple _pero_. No había cosa que más rabia le diera a la rubia mujer que él la menospreciara, como si ella no fuera capaz de cuidarse solita. Y seguramente, le recordaría las veces que había tenido que salvarle el trasero. La gran mayoría, por vago.

Suspirando, deseando evitar pensar en posibles y desastrosos percances con su mujer, extendió la pequeña hojita. La perfecta caligrafía de Gaara se plasmaba en dos pequeñas líneas que bastaron para que él temblara desde la punta de sus pies hasta la nuca. Su cerebro repentinamente se quedó en blanco. Y eso solo le había pasado una vez: con su maestro.

Tuvo que apoyarse contra la mesa y al hacerlo, tiró el montón de hojas que Naruto había terminado de firmar y colocar con sumo cuidado sobre éste mismo. El Hokage despertó asustado y miró a su alrededor hasta dar con él.

—¿Shikamaru? — cuestionó alerta— ¿Qué ocurre?

Shikamaru solo atinó a entregarle el papel y empezar a quitarse la chaqueta que lo catalogaba como la mano derecha del Hokage. Tenía que asegurarse. Tenía que…

—¡Shikamaru!

La voz estridente de Naruto se le metió en las orejas hasta el punto de que despertó. Volvió en sí y miró por encima de su hombro. Naruto tenía la azulada mirada clavada en él con severidad y el papelito apretado entre sus dedos.

—Enviaré una patrulla ahora mismo. Sin embargo, tú no te moverás de aquí hasta que yo lo ordene… ¿Me has entendido, Dattebayo?

Al ver que no reaccionaba, golpeó con la mano vendada el escritorio. Shikamaru cerró los ojos y asintió. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Perder a Asuma fue un golpe realmente duro. Pero ahora… si Temari… si ella…

—No estará ahí.

La voz de Naruto al pasar a su lado le obligó a levantar la mirada hacia él, pero solo alcanzó a ver la puerta cerrarse. La angustia comenzó a anidarse en su pecho a medida que los minutos pasaban. Caminaba de un lado un lado a otro. Miraba por la ventana pero ver a la gente con tanta libertad le irritaba.

Se sentía terriblemente enjaulado.

Estaba a punto de explotar, de olvidar sus órdenes y mantenerse fiel a sus sentimientos cuando Naruto regresó. Junto a él se encontraba Sakura vestida y preparada para salir. Al encontrarse sus ojos, la chica asintió con la cabeza.

—La ayudaré si es ella. Sin falta.

Shikamaru apretó los puños. Deseaba poder ir con ella, pero sabía que ninguno de los dos lo permitiría y que si se descuidaba, Sakura era capaz de ponerlo a dormir durante más de tres días si era necesario.

¿Cómo demonios podía ser catalogado como genio y en ese instante no ocurrírsele nada?

—Nos vamos ya. — avisó Sakura terminando de apretar el guante en su mano.

Naruto asintió y les deseó que tuvieran cuidado. Al abrirse la puerta pudo ver que Hinata iba con ellos junto a Sai. Shikamaru clavó la mirada en Naruto, incrédulo, mientras el Hokage simplemente levantaba una mano y les condecía la salida.

—¿Cómo…?

Naruto le entregó el papelito y le estrechó la mano. Temblaba.

—Porque sé cómo te sientes.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó al el escritorio. Con las manos en la espalda miró hacia el exterior, observando la aldea como siempre solía hacer. Por supuesto, Naruto nunca le diría abiertamente que comprendía el mismo miedo, pero que confiaban en las dotes rastreadoras de Hinata con su ojo más que en ninguna otra persona. Es más. Él confiaba plenamente en el equipo que había enviado.

Shikamaru se sintió repentinamente como un idiota. Naruto era capaz de enviar a la mujer que amaba para demostrarle cuanto lo comprendía.

—Gracias.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Las horas entonces se convirtieron en una tortura. El grupo había salido temprano con idea de volver pronto, sin embargo, no había noticias ni ninguna señal. Naruto, al caer la tarde, fue entonces cuando recordó. Quizás por comprensión o quizás no, pero igualmente, el rubio simplemente le ordenó ir a comprar algo de ramen para él.

Justo cuando abría la puerta a regañadientes apareció Shizune corriendo, moviendo un papelito diminuto con énfasis.

—¡Tenemos noticias! ¡Noticias!

Naruto se puso en pie de golpe y sacudió la mesa con ambas manos.

—¡Entrégalas ahora mismo!

Shizune pareció dudar por un instante, mirando a Naruto como si acabara de ver a Tsunade ahí mismo. Tartamudeó y corrió hasta que el papel cambio de mano. Shikamaru apretó los puños. Sentía el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca.

El rubio leyó atentamente el papel varias veces y lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Después, mostró el papel hacia Shikamaru y se lo dejó para volverse hacia Shizune e indicarle que podía retirarse.

Shikamaru tembló mientras leía las letras y casi tuvo que sentarse de puro alivio.

—Shikamaru. — La voz de Naruto fue firme—. Encárgate de que llegue un mensaje con nuestra ave más rápida hacia la villa de la Arena e informa al kazekage de que su hermana no se encontraba entre las personas halladas por el ataque.

Shikamaru tragó para aclararse la voz y observó el rostro sonriente del que era ahora su superior.

—Como ordene, Hokage.

Escribir esa bendita hojita fue casi como quitarse un peso de encima. No solo por su cuñado, si no por él mismo. Cuando vio el ave echar a volar por el cielo oscuro fue casi hermoso.

Al regresar al despacho Naruto no estaba. Una nota resaltaba sobre la mesa vacía. Naruto no solo se había terminado de llevar su trabajo, sino que además, le daba permiso para marcharse a casa y descansar.

Shikamaru no se lo pensó dos veces. Apretando la nota y tirándola a la papelera, desapareció.

Lo primero que sintió nada más llegar a su casa fue el aroma a comida. Temari había aprendido muchas recetas de su madre en el corto tiempo que llevaban casados. Y aunque su madre se había negado a muchas cosas, le cedió la cocina. Temari alegaba que era su turno de alimentar al líder de los Nara y su madre, con una sonrisa satisfecha, le había cedido el puesto. Shikamaru simplemente se había llenado el estómago todos los días de comida. Que las mujeres se entendieran.

Se quitó las botas, la chaqueta y el chaleco. Pisó la madera y caminó directamente hacía la cocina. No tenía tiempo para nada más. Nada más entrar la vio, todavía vestida de calle, con un delantal sobre la ropa y completamente concentrada en mover lo que estuviera hirviendo en la olla frente a ella en el fuego.

Shikamaru no lo pudo soportar y sin darse cuenta fue casi como si volara hasta llegar a ella. La abrazó con ternura por la cintura, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el de él. Ahora era mucho más alto que ella y aunque siempre se divertía picándola llamándola pequeñaja, se alegró de que casi todo sus músculos encajaran perfectamente contra su cuerpo.

—¿Shikamaru?

Su voz, una dulce caricia.

—Enviaron un mensaje de Sunna.

Temari dejó la cuchara rápidamente, prestándole más atención a él que a la comida. Por supuesto, la chica siempre pensaba en sus hermanos primero que nadie.

—Del Kazekage. Un grupo de Kunoichis fueron atacadas de camino a la hoja.

Su mujer pareció entender enseguida. Eso era una de las cosas que le habían enamorado de Temari. Su capacidad intelectual sobre las demás. No es que fuera una genio, pero era capaz de entenderle y de rebatirle casi igual que su padre. Y eso a veces le daba miedo. Porque si ya era complicada de entender, era mucho más problemática cuando demostraba ser más inteligente que él en algunas cosas.

—¿Están…?

—Vivas. Sakura y Hinata se quedaron con ellas. Naruto enviará un escuadrón de Ninjas médicos para transportarlas a la aldea. El kazekage creía que eras tú.

Temari asintió y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. En sus ojos pudo ver rápidamente que comprendía cómo le había hecho sentir.

—Tenía que haberte avisado de que regresé. Pero…— sacudió la cabeza—. Me empeciné en hacer la cena. Hice las compras y vine derecha a casa.

Shikamaru se sintió como un estúpido. ¿Cómo demonios de nervioso había estado ante la idea de perderla que no se le ocurrió enviar a alguien hasta su casa para asegurarse? ¿Y por qué nadie había avisado a la oficina del Hokage que Temari había regresado?

Suspiró. Esa sería su primera tarea mañana, revisar que los avisos estaban al día y no tan atrasados hasta el punto de casi causarle un shock mental, volviéndolo un inútil. Pero es que esa mujer conseguía sacar de él hasta las cosas más estúpidas de su persona.

Mirándola con ternura, agradecido por tenerla entre sus brazos y no en una camilla de hospital, a saber si viva o muerta, se inclinó para poder besarla en los labios. No deseaba volver a vivir esa angustia. No deseaba volver a perderla.

—Shikamaru. — murmuró Temari contra sus labios.

—¿Hum?

—Por un tiempo no tendrás que preocuparte por si no estoy en casa o no.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja, con sus manos bien ceñidas a la cintura de su esposa y con su mente empezando a sopesar si sería buena idea usar la encimera para otra cosa que no fuera cortar verduras.

—Durante nueve meses y algo más, para ser exactos.

Los ojos verdes de su mujer lo miraron con cierto aire pícaro. Shikamaru no necesitó ser un genio entonces para comprenderlo, pero igualmente, fue tan estúpido como hombre como para entenderlo a la primera. Más que nada, porque su mente estaba bajando a la zona impertinente dentro de sus pantalones. Sin embargo, su mente regresó hasta su lugar en menos que canta un gallo.

—Estás…

—Sí.

—¿Segura?

Temari asintió.

—Confirmado por Sakura. — aseguró poniendo la temblorosa mano del Nara sobre su vientre. — Serás un futuro papá.

Shikamaru boqueó como un pez fuera del agua.

Era capaz de sentir terror por perderla en medio de una misión. Un pánico terrible por pensar en que se despertara una mañana y alguien llamara a su puerta para decirle que su mujer había fallecido durante un ataque en el que él dormía.

Y ahora… un miedo superior empezaba a embargarle la mente.

¿Cómo demonios era uno padre?

* * *

><p>1 de Enero del 2015<p>

* * *

><p>FIN.<p> 


End file.
